Untitled Harry Potter FanFiction 2
by GambitsJami
Summary: #2 of my 3 Harry Potter fan fictions.


The first week of his school break, or as Ashley called it, summer vacation, was incredible.  
  
(Except for Minister Fudge trying to accuse him of murder, something that was swiftly  
  
disproven.) For once Harry had all the food he wanted, freedom, a huge room. The Dursleys were  
  
no longer his guardians. Ashley Katrina Hood was. And Harry Potter loved every minute of it.  
  
The second week though Harry started to notice things. Ashley had stopped listening to music,  
  
not even the muggle parody artist, "Weird" Al Yankovic. She didn't seem entirely happy either.  
  
She didn't hum. It reminded him too much of their horrid school year when a magic draining  
  
vampire had taken control of her. Except her Heart Charm was now a part of her, used to free her  
  
from being a living statue when she thrown herself in front of the curse for Harry.  
  
There was a scar on her cheek now, like that of a crack in stone, because of that. When Lord  
  
Voldermort had turned her to stone she had fallen and a split had formed in her right cheek, from  
  
the corner of her mouth all the way up to just before her ear. Now a delicate pink scar ran along  
  
her face. Harry often thought of his own scar when he saw her's. At least his was faded with age,  
  
more flesh toned. Ashley's stood out on her pale pink face like a sore thumb. Yet she never tried  
  
to hide it with makeup. Though she had developed a nervous habit of rubbing it when upset or  
  
scared.   
  
Harry wrote to Ron and Hermione about this. Ron said that there was nothing to worry about,  
  
she'd be back to her old self in no time. Hermione suggested a number of books for Harry to read  
  
and maybe writing Dumbledore or talking to the butler, Jenkins.  
  
Harry did neither. Instead he decided to confront Ashley about it, but no matter how he tried she  
  
wouldn't talk about it.   
  
"Harry, we have other things to worry about." She'd said.  
  
Other things meaning Lord Voldermort who was now after both of them. Harry for living and  
  
constantly thwarting his plans and Ashley for jumping in front of the spell meant for Harry. Also  
  
because she was a Siren, meaning she could attract people to her by singing. Control them. Even  
  
without her Heart Charm which protected Sirens, as long as they wore it, from Unforgivables, and  
  
allowed those that took it from them by force to control the Siren, Voldermort could still find a  
  
way to control Ashley, to make her sing for him. And now that her Heart Charm was part of her  
  
she was no longer fully invulnerable to Unforgivables either. Rather she'd get half the affect, and  
  
each time one was cast on her the weaker she'd get until she was as vulnerable as anyone anyway.  
  
Still, living with Ashley was fun. She took Harry to her largest estate which was magically  
  
protected against muggles. It was huge. Every day they went out and practiced their broom flying.  
  
Hidden so from muggles they could work on their Quidditch. Ashley was not only going to be the  
  
oldest 2nd year at 27, but the oldest Beater as well. Still, she wasn't very comfortable with flying.  
  
Sometimes she fell off. Which is why Harry forced her to practice for three hours a day.   
  
It was during one of these practices that the event happened. A river ran thru Ashley's land  
  
though it had a spell on it so muggles boating down it would never remember this stretch of the  
  
river. However it wasn't a boat that they saw but rather a body.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ashley called out, levitating the body out of the river and onto the shore,  
  
laying it gently down. She jumped off her broom. "Harry, go get Jenkins!" She shouted even as  
  
she rolled the body over.   
  
Harry didn't wait around to see who it was. Instead he rushed off on his Firebolt. "Jenkins!" He  
  
called out for the wizard butler. While he got Jenkins Ashley had turned the man over, pushing  
  
the water from his lungs, then flipped him over again. After checking if he was breathing and if his  
  
heart was beating she began CPR. Four breaths, 15 compressions, she kept this up for about 2  
  
minutes and checked again. Then she tried again. Turning him on his side as he vomited up water.  
  
Halfway thru the breathing part he suddenly coughed right into Ashley's mouth, spewing a little  
  
more water and some bile. Ashley jerked back and spat to the side. He gasped and breathed on his  
  
own just as Jenkins, led by Harry, appeared.  
  
Ashley was just helping the man sit up and breath when Harry laid eyes on the drowning victim  
  
for the first time.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" The young man cried out. Recognizing instantly the best Defense Against The  
  
Dark Arts teacher he ever had - and one of his late father's best friends.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Lupin said weakly as he leaned against Ashley.   
  
Ashley for her part shushed him. "You can greet each other later. Jenkins, summon some Elves to  
  
get Mr. Lupin back to the house and set him up in the guest bedroom."  
  
Jenkins obeyed Ashley wordlessly. Soon about 20 house Elves had appeared and soon  
  
disappeared with Lupin. Ashley and Harry followed Jenkins back on their brooms. As soon as  
  
they were inside Ashley turned to Harry.  
  
"Lupin is the werewolf you told me about, right?" As he nodded she continued. "Write  
  
Dumbledore, tell him what's happened and ask him to send the recipe for the potion Lupin needs  
  
to drink. Jenkins, write the Weasleys, we'll need Molly here too. Send Erik to them."  
  
Jenkins nodded and went to carry out the order, Harry wondered what Molly Weasley could  
  
possibly do but went to write Dumbledore. One thing was certain, they would need that potion.  
  
He just hoped that the potion wouldn't come with Severus Snape attached.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter," the greasy haired, crooked teeth professor of potions said as Harry opened  
  
the door to him. Sweeping by the young man Snape continued. "Where is he?"  
  
"Upstairs in the guest bedroom." Harry answered, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked at  
  
Snape.  
  
"And Miss Hood?" Snape's sneer softened a bit as he asked about Harry's guardian. His beetle  
  
black eyes cooling a bit.   
  
"She's sitting with him." Harry replied and was shocked at the look of anger and - well, jealousy -  
  
that filled Snape's pale face. "This way," Harry said, leading Snape up the stairs.  
  
"I thought I had died when I first saw you," Lupin was saying as Harry and Snape approached the  
  
open door, "for I was certain I was looking at an angel."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Remus," Ashley replied with a chuckle. "Now stop trying to flirt and get  
  
some rest, dang it. Or do I have to handcuff you to the bed?"  
  
Harry was just entering the room as Lupin replied, "Well, I'd prefer the other way aro.... Oh,  
  
Harry - Severus." Lupin had looked embarrassed when Harry walked in and surprised when he  
  
saw who was behind him.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Ashley exclaimed, a bright red flush in her cheeks, making her scar stand out  
  
all the more vividly. "I didn't expect you."  
  
"This is a very complicated potion, Miss Hood, not to be attempted by a student without proper  
  
instruction." He held out his long thin hand to her. "Come, we have much work to do if I'm to  
  
show you how to do this."  
  
"Her?" Lupin asked, pushing himself further up in bed. "Certainly Harry -"  
  
"No," Snape snapped. "Miss Hood, despite being a Gryffindor, is the best potions student I have  
  
ever had the - pleasure - of teaching. She will be learning the potion. Come, Miss Hood." He still  
  
held out his hand, and seemed to grin triumphantly as Ashley took it. Harry felt his stomach sink  
  
even farther as Snape swept her out of the room, covering her with his long black cloak as he  
  
placed an arm uncharacteristically around her shoulders.  
  
"Harry," Lupin said, sinking weakly back into the pillows, "you have a lot to fill me in on."  
  
"What about you?" Harry countered. "How did you end up drowning in the river?"  
  
Remus Lupin shook his head. "No, Harry, I can't tell you that. Not yet. But you can tell me all  
  
about what's been happening with you and at Hogwarts since I left."  
  
Knowing he wouldn't get the story out of Lupin anytime soon Harry took a deep breath and  
  
began his story instead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you have to put your arm around me so possessively?" Ashley asked, shrugging Snape's arm  
  
off. The adult Gryffindor tried to free her hand from Snape's as she had freed her shoulders from  
  
his arm but he replaced the arm and held tight to her hand. "Let go of me, would you? You don't  
  
own me!"  
  
"No," Snape replied with a sneer, "but you did ruin all of Dumbledore's and my plans by forcing  
  
me to go against Voldermort when I was suppose to be spying on him. For that you owe me,  
  
Miss Hood. You owe the world."  
  
Ashley ripped away, slamming open the door to her dungeons. "I won't be controlled by you! Or  
  
anyone ever again!" Tears sprung to her eyes. "Stop this, Snape, just stop this." Backing up as he  
  
approached her, forcing her deeper back into the dungeons. She walked the entire set of stairs  
  
backwards, Snape forcing her back with every menacing step. Her pulse fluttered in her throat.  
  
Snape reached out and Ashley flinched, his hand paused as she did so, then continued, resting  
  
gently first on her fluttering pulse in the right side of her neck, then slowly moving upwards until  
  
he cupped her scared cheek. He ran his thumb up and down the part of the scar closest to her  
  
mouth and slowly leaned forward until their lips were barely touching, Ashley couldn't tear her  
  
eyes from his.  
  
"I don't want to control or own you, Ashley," he whispered, acting like if he'd kiss her, but never  
  
letting their lips touch. "I only wish for you to understand you've ruined everything. And for that  
  
I intend to punish you." He released her cheek, pushing her face from his as he did so. Running  
  
his hands briefly along his robes, he pushed past her. "Come, we have much work to do." His  
  
cape fluttering behind him like the wings of a giant bat, Snape walked to the waiting caldron and  
  
quickly started a fire.  
  
Taking a shaky breath, Ashley followed after Snape. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath,  
  
longing to say it to his face.  
  
"I heard that, Miss Hood." Snape replied as he began to fill the caldron with water. He gave  
  
Ashley instructions. "So, Miss Hood," the potions master sneered, "how goes the singing? Still  
  
leading people to their doom?"  
  
Ashley had been slicing up mandrake root. Glad it was long since dead and dried for to her there  
  
was always something creepy about slicing up something that looked so much like a man.  
  
However Snape's question caused her to mess up and slice open her thumb. She quickly went to  
  
the shelf, thumb in her mouth, and grabbed some healing potion. Fumbling with the cork until  
  
Snape came over and pulled it out for her. He took her hand and stared with wide eyes at the  
  
oozing wound. Heaving a huge sigh he poured the healing potion over it and both of them  
  
watched it close.   
  
"I haven't sung since that night." Ashley whispered, looking at her hand, still in Snape's grip.   
  
Snape's hand released her's and instead he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Repeat that, please." He hissed.  
  
"I - I haven't sung since that night." The adult managed to gasp out thru Snape's grip, even  
  
though he wasn't strangling her, rather just - stroking her throat with his long fingers. "I can't."  
  
Snape snarled, "If you don't sing you will eventually wither and die. Do you want that? Do you?"  
  
"No." Ashley whimpered, gasping as Snape suddenly released her. "Why are you being so  
  
abusive?" Even though she knew he really wasn't. Rather - he seemed - concerned.  
  
Snape whirled away and stalked to the caldron. "Sing the instructions, Miss Hood." He said.  
  
"Don't just stand there, sing the instructions, now!"  
  
Returning to the mandrake root and picking up the knife, Ashley began to sing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly Weasley had come, though Harry still didn't understand why she was there. But she took  
  
over the household and was currently forcing some hot soup and tea down Lupin's throat. Harry  
  
just sat back and watched as a grown man was mothered.   
  
Snape entered with a goblet full of steaming potion, followed by Ashley who looked pale, but  
  
better all the same. As if she had been revitalized somehow. She seemed to skip into the room.  
  
"Hi Molly!" She greeted the other adult. "Glad you could make it. Oh Remus you look better  
  
already, I knew Molly's soup would perk you up."  
  
Saying nothing, Snape shoved the potion at Lupin who took it with a smile. He held it up as if  
  
toasting Ashley and said, "It wasn't the soup, it was the thought of seeing you again, Lady  
  
Hood." He winked and drained the goblet of potion.   
  
Ashley blushed and Snape glowered. Harry wondered why Snape looked so upset. It couldn't just  
  
be the presence of Lupin. It was something else.  
  
Harry didn't get a chance to ponder it more as Molly shooed them all out. "This man needs his  
  
rest." The redheaded woman said as she pushed them all out. Even Snape couldn't resist Molly's  
  
gentle shove. "Get going, all of you. Ashley, I'd like to speak to your privately."  
  
Nodding, Ashley walked towards what Harry knew was the library. The two women leaving him  
  
alone with Snape. The potions master for once wasn't glowering at Harry but rather the two  
  
women.   
  
"Shall I see you out, Professor Snape?" Harry asked, having taken on the role of man of the house  
  
since the first day he had stepped into the place.   
  
Snape turned on Harry now, his eyes boring into the green eyes of the young man before him.  
  
"No, you can show me to my room. I will be staying until after the full moon to make sure that  
  
the potion works. Dumbledore's orders. My luggage will arrive later."  
  
There was that sinking feeling again. The next full moon was nearly a month away. Snape would  
  
be here, glaring at Harry, glowering at Ashley. Harry wondered if Mrs. Weasley might let him go  
  
back with her to the Burrow. Talking to a House Elf, Harry had the little fellow show Snape to  
  
another guestroom.   
  
That was one thing about Ashley - she treated her House Elves differently then anyone else did.  
  
She gave them all uniforms. All the male Elves wore blue handkerchiefs with their names  
  
embroidered on them. All the females wore pink dishtowels, also with their names on them. She  
  
had found a way around their desire to not take time off by telling them it would make her happy  
  
if they each took a day off during the week. She used the same argument to get them to accept  
  
weekly pay. She had told them, "I'm from America where this situation would be viewed, at least  
  
by muggles, as slavery. It would hurt me greatly to feel like I'm treating you like slaves."  
  
Hermione had been there during that speech and grudgingly agreed that Ashley was doing the  
  
right thing. Harry was just relieved that Hermione didn't go into her SPEW spiel.   
  
After seeing that Snape had his room, Harry wondered what Mrs. Weasley and Ashley were  
  
talking about. He slipped into his room and donned his invisibility cloak. Now hidden from view,  
  
he slipped out, avoiding the House Elves as he slide along the walls, stepping carefully and  
  
quietly. He had found a secret passage that went behind the library and even had a spy hole. It had  
  
a mirror so one could watch the entire room except for the wall where the hole was located and a  
  
way of listening in that reminded him a bit of a tv with the volume turned slightly louder then it  
  
should be. Touching a soft spot on the wall of the hallway, the passage opened just enough for  
  
him to slip thru, it closed swiftly behind him.   
  
Now Harry took the cloak off his head and walked down the hall until he got behind the library.  
  
He looked up at the mirror, Ashley was sitting in a chair across from Mrs. Weasley, both were  
  
sipping cups of tea.   
  
"Alright, Molly," Ashley said, putting her cup down. "We've beaten around the bush long  
  
enough. What is it that you want to lecture me about?"  
  
Molly put down her own tea. "Not lecture, question. I want to know how you talked Dumbledore  
  
into letting you take Harry from the Dursleys. You're not fully trained in magic and already had  
  
one run in with You-know-who that almost killed you."  
  
"Voldermort. Call him Voldermort. When you call him anything else you're giving him power  
  
over you." Ashley said, "Don't flinch like that, Molly."  
  
"You don't know what it was like, living in fear." Molly replied. "You call him by his name if you  
  
must but I prefer not to befoul my mouth with it."  
  
"Fine." Ashley said, looking angry. "Alright, you want to know why I have custody of Harry -  
  
instead of you - don't look at me like that I knew that's what you really wanted to know."  
  
Standing, Ashley began to pace, rubbing her scared cheek. "Snape was suppose to worm his way  
  
back into Voldermort's good graces and spy on him, help develop a plan against him. When I  
  
summoned him to save Harry, Ron, Hermione, and myself I destroyed that plan. Dumbledore was  
  
really mad about that. Now they have no reliable spy." She rubbed harder, fidgeting. "But  
  
something else happened. You know how nothing ever happened to Harry when he was with the  
  
Dursleys? He was protected by both the magic of blood family and a secret keeper. Now the  
  
secret keeper is missing. Since Harry did the blood bond with me I'm now blood family. Harry  
  
doesn't know of course but Dumbledore decided the proper "punishment" was to make me care  
  
for Harry. I'm to keep him safe. Which is the real reason I called you here, once I saw Lupin and  
  
realized who he was I knew we wouldn't be safe without a secret keeper."  
  
"What made you come to that thought?" Molly asked, the look on her face a mix of curiosity and  
  
fear.  
  
Ashley sat back down, draining her tea with one quick toss of her head. "Lupin - here, on land  
  
that's suppose to be protected to keep all uninvited out. Lupin, dead when I found him. Barely  
  
brought him back. Which means he was pushed in not far from here. Far enough away for him to  
  
drown, but close enough that I could bring him back with muggle means." Ashley sighed.  
  
"There's danger nearby. I need a secret keeper now. I need you are Arthur to help me protect  
  
Harry."  
  
Molly nodded. "I'll talk to Arthur but I'm sure he'll agree. I'm honored you thought of us."  
  
"You'll come and visit, won't you? Bring the kids. Even Charley and Bill? Hermione's going to  
  
stay a few weeks with us to prepare me for my second year. Harry could use kids his own age  
  
around. And this house, well, even with Harry and Jenkins and the Elves it gets so big and  
  
lonely.... I'm not use to it. I'm use to someone always being around."  
  
"Of course we'll visit. I'll go write Arthur tonight and tell him to bring everyone right over. He  
  
can get to the Ministry from here just as easily as from the Burrow with a little Floo Powder."  
  
"We have plenty." Ashley said. "You can use Erik or you can use whatever other means you have  
  
to contact him. Thanks, Molly," the adult said. "I appreciate this."  
  
"Well," Molly said, "with that disagreeable Snape staying here you need all the moral support you  
  
can get."  
  
Harry watched all this. So caring for him wasn't Ashley's idea, Dumbledore had put him in her  
  
care as a punishment. He didn't notice the bitter tears on his cheeks. Feeling betrayed, he started  
  
down the secret passage which ended in a bathroom. Unable to reconcile the thought of caring for  
  
him as a punishment for the woman who had nearly died for him. Did Ashley see this as a  
  
punishment? Did she look at Harry and regret the plan she ruined with one rash thought? Then  
  
why was she always so loving? Caring? Maybe she didn't see it as a punishment at all. Even  
  
though she was in mortal danger - but then again she thwarted Voldermort's plans so she  
  
would've been in mortal danger anyway.  
  
Slipping into the bathroom, Harry decided to just forget it. He knew Ashley loved him like a  
  
brother like he loved her like a sister. She always treated him with respect and listened to him.  
  
And besides, they were family now. And family should stick together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next month was a mix of sweet and sour. The sweet for Harry was having his friends and  
  
Lupin in the house. Stealing kisses from Ginny when he got the chance. Ron caught them once  
  
but this time he didn't beat Harry up for it, though he didn't look happy either. All of the kids got  
  
together to give Ashley flying lessons. Only Harry had the Firebolt but Ashley "loaned" everyone  
  
some Nimbuses. She revealed to Harry she planned on them secretly finding their way back to  
  
their houses. Ron was still upset with Ashley for secretly buying him brand new robes but Ashley  
  
insisted on spending her money on people. Harry knew she'd charm her way about the brooms  
  
though Ron might never forgive her.  
  
Snape was the sour. Whenever he could he was making snide remarks about everyone and  
  
everything. Especially once Lupin was up and around. Lupin spent a lot of time talking to Ashley,  
  
flirting with her. Snape would sneer and do whatever he could to break them apart. Often forcing  
  
Ashley down into the dungeons to make potions with him.   
  
However Ashley started singing again. Without using her Siren powers. Not a single person fell  
  
into a trance when she sang, unless one counted the trance anyone would fall into when hearing  
  
something so beautiful as Ashley singing. Lupin seemed in a trance of another kind though. Harry  
  
liked it, if Lupin and Ashley fell in love they might marry and Harry could live with one of his  
  
parents' friends as his guardian. Not the same as having his real parents, but it would be the next  
  
best thing, he decided. Except Snape also seemed to be in a trance of his own. One of jealousy  
  
and hatred.  
  
"He's in love with her," Ron said, unwrapping a chocolate frog. "I heard my ma say to my da last  
  
night."  
  
"Don't be silly," Hermione said, "I don't think Snape is capable of love." She still hadn't forgiven  
  
the potions master for saying he saw no difference when her teeth had been enlarged by a  
  
wayward spell. Even though her teeth were now "normal" size.   
  
Ron popped the chocolate frog in his mouth and checked the card. "Dumbledore again!" He said  
  
in disappointment. "I must have a million of these."  
  
Harry chuckled softly. Ron was always getting Dumbledore cards it seemed. "Hermione's right.  
  
Snape just hates Lupin. He's not in love with Ashley."  
  
"I would be careful, Mr. Potter," Snape said, suddenly appearing behind the three teenagers,  
  
"what you say a person does and does not feel." His beetle-black eyes glared at each in turn.  
  
"Tonight is the full moon. You will all be confined in a special room I have set up with  
  
wolvesbane and silver incase the potion did not work."  
  
"You're suppose to be the greatest potions master in the world," Harry challenged. "And you said  
  
Ashley is your best student. How could it not work?"  
  
"Don't question me, Mr. Potter, just go to the room when ordered." With that Snape left the  
  
room.  
  
Thankfully the night was uneventful. Lupin didn't change and the next morning after making sure  
  
there was plenty of potion in the house, Snape left. Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief,  
  
especially Ashley.   
  
"I just wish I didn't have to see him when school starts again." The American said.  
  
"Me too!" Chimed in Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eventually the Weasleys and Hermione went home, but Harry often went to visit them. The  
  
Weasleys he was allowed to spend the night but the Grangers he could only spend a few hours.  
  
Ashley always worried when he went to visit Hermione with her muggle parents. She always  
  
seemed so relieved when he returned. Especially since he refused to carry a cellphone. Though he  
  
understood Ashley's reasoning Harry didn't want to be checked up on constantly. Especially by  
  
muggle means. Besides that he remembered how she had said Dumbledore had made her take care  
  
of him as a punishment and part of him wanted to punish her for that, even though she didn't  
  
know he knew.   
  
Breaks must come to an end though and Harry soon found himself and his friends in Diagon  
  
Alley, buying school supplies. He held hands with Ginny on the sly in the bookstore. Until Ron  
  
stopped getting so upset they decided it was best they didn't officially start dating. Ginny seemed  
  
especially apprehensive about it.   
  
"I wonder who are new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher will be." Ginny said as they  
  
started picking up copies of the required DAtDA books. These ones looked especially menacing  
  
with vampires, ghouls, and other beasts on the covers. There was two books of curses and  
  
poisons too. There were more books for a course that could never keep a teacher for more then a  
  
year then any other class.  
  
"Well, it's not Lockhart, that's for sure," Hermione said. "Not a single picture of him in the entire  
  
book."  
  
"I heard this year it's going to be a woman." Ron said.   
  
Ashley shook her head. "That was suppose to be last year, but something happened to her and we  
  
got O'Connell instead." The adult shuddered, remembering how O'Connell had controlled her and  
  
tried to use to destroy her friends. "I heard this year it's suppose to be a ghost."   
  
As all of them paid for their books and walked out of the store, Ron said, "I hope it's not Binns  
  
then. He makes everything so boring!"  
  
"I kn-" Ashley began when suddenly she ran into something. Or rather someone. "Oh, sorry....  
  
Mr. Malfoy." The adult said, her voice changing from apologetic to disgusted as she looked up at  
  
Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"You should watch where you're going, Miss Hood." Lucious Malfoy drawled as he looked  
  
down in disgust at the shorter adult. "Someone of your - heft - could do some serious damage."  
  
"Yes, well," Ashley said, straightening her clothing, "you should watch too, Mr. Malfoy. You  
  
never know what diseases you might give people when you touch them." Her insult was not so  
  
well worded but made Malfoy mad all the same judging by his red face and the vein thumping in  
  
his forehead. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have better things to do then to loiter about with  
  
trash."  
  
"Then what are you doing with two Weasleys and a mudblood?" Malfoy retorted. Boy did he  
  
regret that for suddenly Ashley just "happened" to drop a heavy caldron on his foot.   
  
"Oops. So sorry." The adult said, not sorry at all judging by her grin. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, have a  
  
nice day. Oh, and any one Weasley or muggle born wizard or witch is worth 50 of you. Have a  
  
nice day." With that Ashley swept everyone away. Ron chuckled, suddenly forgiving Ashley for  
  
giving him new robes and the Nimbus.  
  
Hermione quickly piped up as they left Malfoy behind, "Ashley, you shouldn't do things like that.  
  
You could get into serious trouble."  
  
"Hermione," Ashley said, "I'm already in serious trouble. First I sent Mr. Malfoy thru a window  
  
then I thwarted Voldermort." The blond rolled her eyes as a witch who over heard her gasped and  
  
swooned. "I can't get into much more trouble then that."  
  
"Ashley," Ginny said, looking pale and shaken, "please don't use that name."  
  
Ashley squeezed Ginny's shoulder. "Ginny, I know it bothers you, but if you don't call him by  
  
name then you give him more power, more control, over you." The adult sounded so much like  
  
Dumbledore at the moment. "Do you really want that?"  
  
The youngest Weasley stood there for a moment. "I just mean," she said, suddenly grinning, "I  
  
prefer it when you call him Moldy Voldy!"  
  
Laughing, everyone went on to continue their shopping. Never noticing the beady pair of eyes  
  
that watched them....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For Harry's birthday Ashley threw a huge party at the Leaky Caldron. Never having a birthday  
  
party before Harry wasn't sure how to act or dress, but it was great. Everyone got to drink  
  
butterbeer and eat chocolate frogs until they were sick. Even Dobby and Winky were there.  
  
Dobby gave Harry a pair of mis-matched socks and Winky gave the mates to the mixed-up  
  
footwear. The Weasleys all went in together to get Harry a whole collection of books on  
  
Quidditch and broom flying. Some were used but Harry didn't care. Hermione gave him the new  
  
updated History Of Magic. Each gift was something Harry knew he would treasure since this was  
  
his first real birthday party. All the teachers were there except for Snape, though Ashley admitted  
  
to inviting him so he wouldn't be offended. Even Lupin was there.   
  
Ashley didn't stop his gifts with just the party. No, she gave not only him, but Ron, Hermione,  
  
and even Ginny gifts and told them to open them together. It was a strange board with a huge  
  
crystal ball in the center and letters and numbers in front of it.  
  
"It's a wizard's computer." Ashley said. "Our answer to the internet. You can look up  
  
information, talk to each other from far away, even watch Quidditch matches from around the  
  
world. You can either touch the letters or numbers like a muggle would their computer or wave  
  
your wand over it and say what you want and it'll connect and find it."   
  
Harry could already see Hermione's longing to look up all sorts of information. It would be a big  
  
help with homework. He just wished he could contact Sirus with it.... What was his godfather  
  
doing now? The last he saw of him Sirus was going to do something for Dumbledore. Something  
  
to do with Voldermort....  
  
Suddenly Harry felt like he was being watched. His green eyes looked around but all he saw  
  
around him were friends and teachers. This was another kind of watching. Something - evil -  
  
about it. But there was no one to be seen. No one at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This year for Ashley getting thru the barrier was easier. Since she had done it before all she did  
  
was start rolling her cart as fast as she could and closed her eyes until she found herself on the  
  
other side. The adult sighed in relief. "Well, Erik," she said to the caged owl, "another year. I  
  
wonder what adventures await us this time."  
  
"I would hope the adventures would not be very dangerous." A tall man said. He was dressed in  
  
impeccable black robes. He was tall, but not thin, his hair was long and brown, and his face  
  
entirely covered in a mask. "But seeing how I don't know you yet you seem to know my  
  
name...."  
  
Ashley blushed. "Oh, no - my owl's name is Erik." That's what she got for giving her owl a  
  
human name.   
  
The masked man chuckled. "Ah, forgive me," now one could detect a slight French accent. "I am  
  
Erik le Fantôme." He held out a gloved hand. "And you are?"  
  
Ashley took his hand, meaning to shake it but rather found herself all aflutter as he raised her hand  
  
to his masked lips and pressed the fake mouth to her knuckles. "Um - I'm Ashley Katrina Hood."  
  
She saw his eyes, as blue as the sky, move inside his mask to her scar and his gloved hand reached  
  
up and touched it lightly, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Ah, yes, I've heard of you. The Siren." He removed his hand. "Well, Miss Hood, it's a pleasure  
  
to meet you, but now I have to board the train. I will see you at Hogwarts."  
  
In a swirl of capes he was gone. Boarding the train so easily that Ashley wasn't sure she even saw  
  
him at all. Shrugging, she joined her friends and boarded the train with them. Happily sharing a  
  
car with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Barely fending off the Creevy brothers at one point. Ashley  
  
just had a way of charming people so they did what she wanted. And not just by her singing  
  
either.   
  
However all her charm couldn't work on someone as low down as Draco Malfoy and his goons.  
  
The tea cart lady had come and gone and Harry was just biting down into a Bertie Bott's Every  
  
Flavor Bean. "Mmm - Hamsteak." He said.  
  
Ashley shuddered and made a face. "Yuck."  
  
"Don't you like ham?" Ron asked. "I thought you Americans ate pork at every meal."  
  
"Not me," Ashley said, looking like she was going to throw up. "I've got Gitlin blood in me and  
  
like my cousins I'm highly allergic to pork."  
  
"Imagine," the slimy voice of Draco Malfoy intoned from the door, "being allergic to your own  
  
kind."  
  
"Get out of here, Malfoy." Harry snapped, glaring at his blond haired nemesis. "You're not  
  
welcome here."  
  
"I can go where I want, Potter," Malfoy snarled. "Isn't that right, Crabbe, Goyle?" The two  
  
goons nodded in unison.   
  
"Not in our car." Ron replied. Even as Hermione tried to keep him calmed down.  
  
"Oh poor Weasley," Malfoy melodramatically moaned. "Where'd you get the new robes,  
  
Weasley? Did your mommy sell her hair for them?"  
  
"Get OUT!" Ashley roared, jumping to her feet. "I've had it with your bullying and your nasty  
  
high-handedness. Crabbe, Goyle, I don't know why you put up with this little twerp. He treats  
  
you like crap and either of you could smash his little pinched face in." The adult glared at all three  
  
boys. "You should stand up for yourselves rather then being his lap dogs. As for you, Malfoy, you  
  
worthless piece of slime, you're not welcome around anyone. Not any Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or  
  
Ravenclaw. If you don't leave everyone alone I'll make the humiliation you suffered during our  
  
duel look like a day in the park!"  
  
Draco fumed, his face turning red. "You mean the duel where you cheated?! You could've killed  
  
me you know."  
  
"No I could not have. And I have an official ruling from the Ministry stating that I did not cheat."  
  
Ashley replied. "Now get out."   
  
"No, piggy." Malfoy said, pulling out his wand. "I think I'd rather...."  
  
"Rather what?" A French accented voice asked. Behind the gruesome threesome stood the  
  
masked Fantôme. "I believe the lady asked you to leave."  
  
"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Malfoy snorted. "Another adult student freak?"  
  
"No," Fantôme said, "I am your new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor." One could hear  
  
the grin behind the mask in his voice. "Draco Malfoy, isn't it? Son of that whiny little Death  
  
Eater, Lucius Malfoy. And your friends, also sons of Death Eaters. Tell me, boys, what's it like  
  
living with fathers who are under the thumb of the weakest wizard ever? Not going to tell? Well,  
  
then you can leave." With that Fantôme swept into the car and closed the doors in the face of the  
  
three boys. "Sorry to disturb you all but I needed to get out of my car. Two rather annoying boys  
  
kept begging me for my picture."  
  
"The Creevy brothers," all four students intoned.   
  
"Yes, that's them." Fantôme chuckled and sat down next to Ashley. "So why didn't you tell me  
  
that you were nobility, Lady Hood?"  
  
Ashley gagged. "I hate that stupid title. I'm no lady. I didn't earn that, just inherented it." The  
  
American-born woman really did find the title of "Lady" disgusting. This whole nobility thing  
  
wasn't in her.  
  
Fantôme chuckled. "Well, let us talk about other things. Ah, you must be Harry Potter - and  
  
correct me if I'm wrong you two are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Mr. Weasley I've  
  
heard a great many things about your chess skills. Perhaps you would care to honor me with a  
  
game for the rest of the trip?" From his robes Fantôme brought out a small box and from it  
  
removed a tiny version of a chess board. The little pieces jumping into place. "I just bought this  
  
travel sized board."  
  
Withing seconds Ron, pleased as punch to have been praised so, and Fantôme were deep into a  
  
game. Hermione played with her "wizard's computer" gathering information. Harry, lulled into  
  
relaxation, found himself pillowed against Ashley's shoulder and soon was sound asleep.  
  
Dreaming of the mother he had never really known.   
  
Ashley shook Harry awake as the Express slowed to a stop. She smiled and straighten his hair in a  
  
very motherly manner. Also giving him a breathmint to get that "just took a nap" taste out of his  
  
mouth. The mint was so strong it took his breath away. However it did take that taste away and  
  
left his mouth feeling clean once he was able to breath again.  
  
It wasn't long before everyone was in their respected modes of transport. Ashley was with the  
  
other 2nd years. Ron and Hermione got their own carriage and Harry got a private one with Ginny.  
  
They spent the time talking, kissing, and holding hands. Soon they'd make their relationship  
  
official, but not until they were sure Ron wouldn't hurt Harry for it. Ginny had been thru so much  
  
what with Voldermort taking over her body and all. Sometimes she fell into deep silences and  
  
didn't want to be touched at all. Fear in her beautiful eyes. Harry wish he could take that all away  
  
from her. He thought of Dumbledore's pensive and wondered if something like that would help  
  
Ginny.  
  
Everything was pretty uneventful. Even Peeves was behaving himself. This year the whole school  
  
song got sung. Ashley had learned that much control. However once the song was over Peeves  
  
lost control and started flinging water balloons filled with honey. It finally took Snape calling the  
  
Bloody Baron to get Peeves out of the room. Fantôme used a spell that cleaned off all the honey  
  
and everyone sat down to eat.  
  
Ashley had just barely taken a swallow of her food when her face began to turn red and hives  
  
broke out all over. Her throat began to swell and one could tell she was unable to breath.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Fantôme, and Hagrid were all by her side quickly. Hagrid  
  
grabbed Ashley up at Dumbledore's orders and ran with her to the infirmary.  
  
McGonagall examined the food. "This is pork." She said with shock. "Transfigured only enough  
  
to look and smell like something else, but it's still pork."  
  
Snape took the goblet of drink and sniffed. "This has been laced with pig's blood and a potion to  
  
cover up the taste of the blood. A crudely made potion, very inferior quality."  
  
Harry sat there in shock. Ashley was severely allergic to pork and someone - someone....  
  
"Clearly," Fantôme said, "someone has tried to murder Miss Hood." The new professor touched  
  
his mask, stroking the chin of it as if in deep thought. "She is related to the Gitlins, no? All the  
  
wizards and witches with Gitlin blood are highly allergic to pork."  
  
Dumbledore for once looked mad. Madder then even Snape or McGonagall looked. "A full  
  
investigation will be launched. If this was a student...." He looked around the room. "They will be  
  
expelled."  
  
"It's got to be Malfoy," Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry, "he hates Ashley and he knows  
  
about her allergy."  
  
"But Draco's got no access to the kitchens and couldn't be sure the food would be delivered to  
  
Ashley." Hermione whispered back. "We need more proof before we can accuse him."  
  
"You need." Snape whispered, getting down and impersonating the students, "to let the grown  
  
ups handle this and to keep your snotty noses out of it." With that Snape turned and left. "I'm  
  
going to the infirmary." He stated to Dumbledore. "Incase Madam Pomfrey is in need of help."  
  
"Help indeed," Fantôme chuckled. "There goes a man very much in love. Too bad she does not  
  
return his feelings. Don't worry, children," he said, "Lady Hood will be alright. I'm sure Hagrid  
  
got her up in time and by now she's already breathing easier."  
  
Harry watched the adults move away with the tainted food and drink. Suddenly he wasn't hungry.  
  
He just wanted it to be daytime so he could go visit Ashley. Somehow he didn't think Draco  
  
Malfoy had anything to do with this. No, he thought it had more something to do with that creepy  
  
feeling he had back at his birthday party.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as he had a break, Harry ran up to the infirmary. Ashley was looking better but Madam  
  
Pomfery was keeping here there for the rest of the day. However when he got there someone else  
  
was already visiting. Fantôme sat next to her, holding her hand.   
  
"I'm glad you feel better, Lady Hood," Fantôme said, lightly drawing circles on the back of her  
  
hand with a single finger. "It is a shame, though, that you will miss our first class. I shall make  
  
sure to send you a transcript of the lecture."   
  
"Don't call me Lady Hood," Ashley said, her voice sounding a little rough from her allergic  
  
reaction. "I hate that title. Just call me Ashley."  
  
"Alright, Ashley." Fantôme said, then he lifted her hand and pressed it to his masked mouth. "I  
  
will see you later, cherie." Then he stood, his robes swirling around him. "Ah, Harry, have a good  
  
visit." He patted Harry's shoulder and walked out.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Ashley said, smiling. There were a ton of pillows behind her. Somehow making  
  
her look small and wan. Like if she was dying right before his eyes. "How's the first day back  
  
going?"  
  
"Great," Harry said, sitting down. "I haven't seen Snape once and the Creevy brothers are  
  
actually leaving me alone. And you?"  
  
Ashley stuck out her tongue and made a rude noise at the ceiling. "I'm going crazy in here. If it's  
  
not Madam Pomfery forcing another potion down me to make sure I'm purged it's Snape up here  
  
with yet another potion he's found and brewed to clean me out. One bite. One lousy bite of pork  
  
and I'm getting treated like if I had some horrible disease and will die any minute without constant  
  
care."  
  
"You almost did die, Ashley," Harry said. "Whomever tampered with your food wanted to kill  
  
you."  
  
"Yeah, well," Ashley said, "as long as Voldermort or a Death Eater exists and is free that'll  
  
always be how it is. For both of us."  
  
Harry sighed. Ashley was right, of course, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Soon Madam  
  
Pomfery was chasing him away. He was leaving just as Hagrid entered with a handful of wild  
  
flowers in his massive hand. He greeted Harry then went over to visit with Ashley. Harry couldn't  
  
help but chuckle. Ashley had more friends and admirers then she realized. In fact, as Harry walked  
  
down the hall Peeves came by carrying roses he no doubt stole from the garden.   
  
The best class of the day was no doubt Defense Against The Dark Arts. Fantôme entered grandly  
  
in a puff of smoke that instantly got everyone's attention. He was wearing a monestrous looking  
  
mask that reminded Harry of Professor O'Connell when he had revealed his vampire form. "I  
  
understand," Fantôme said, "that you all had a bit of trouble with a magic drinking vampire last  
  
year. Let's learn how to identify and destroy them, shall we?"  
  
Fantôme defiantly knew how to keep a classes' attention. Even Neville Longbottom, normally the  
  
type to look away in fear, kept his eyes firmly on the lesson. The professor was incredible. He  
  
really had a way of making the class come alive. Harry didn't think he ever had a lesson like this  
  
since Lupin and the bogart.  
  
But then someone just had to ask....  
  
"Professor Fantôme, how come you wear a mask?"  
  
"It's -" the professor hesitated, "personal. Let's just say that the mask is necessary." He left it at  
  
that and dismissed the class.  
  
That night Ashley was back in the common room, joking and laughing just like she was a kid  
  
herself rather then a 27 year old second year. Ron and Hermione were trying to convince Harry to  
  
help them prove Malfoy was the one who tried to kill her but Harry refused. Stating he didn't  
  
believe Malfoy was behind it.  
  
"It's not his style," Harry said, "he's more obvious and would've been bragging about it. And  
  
Hermione, he's not the only one who knows." With that Harry pulled out the book she had given  
  
him for his birthday. In it was a section dedicated to Ashley, complete with a family tree.  
  
"Everyone knows Gitlins are allergic to pork, remember? And this book clearly shows she's a  
  
cousin to the Gitlins."  
  
So it went for the next few weeks. Fantôme kept them interested, Ron and Hermione tried to  
  
prove Malfoy was behind Ashley's near-death, Harry had a creepy feeling he was being watched  
  
but couldn't find the eyes on him, but nothing else bad happened. Not just yet at least.  
  
Ashley, having successfully passed 5th year Potions in her first year, was in 6th year Potions and 6th  
  
year Herbology with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. However her other classes were the typical 2nd  
  
year classes. So she separated from them after double potions and headed up the stairs towards  
  
Transfiguration while her friends went on to their respected classes. Ashley had just about reached  
  
the top of the stairs when she slipped on something. Suddenly she found herself tumbling  
  
backwards, unable to stop herself, all she could do was protect her head and neck. Every time she  
  
grabbed for something she seemed to slip from it. Her tumbling just got faster. As if she was  
  
rolling downhill on a sheet of ice. She screamed, unable to do anything else.  
  
And then suddenly she stopped. Peeves of all "people" was holding her. But even he couldn't  
  
keep his grip and he yelled out for help as Ashley slid from his grip and slide down the stairs on  
  
her back like if she was luging. Even when she hit the floor she was still sliding. Students jumped  
  
out of the way even as Ashley slid towards the closed doors....  
  
Then she stopped again, this time slowing down and spinning for a second until she was finally  
  
able to grip the floor. She looked up and grinned sheepishly as Professor Fantôme's masked face  
  
looked down at her. "I - slipped."  
  
"You didn't just slip, Miss Hood," Fantôme said, "you had a frictionless curse put on you. It takes  
  
away the friction that allowed you to grip the very earth with your feet." He held out a gloved  
  
hand and helped her up. "If not for Peeves, you'd be dead."  
  
"Thank God for Peeves then." Ashley said as she stood. Then grimaced in pain. She was pretty  
  
battered and bruised.   
  
Fantôme looked her over. "You better go see Madam Pomfery."  
  
"No way, she'll keep me there a week. I'll just run back down to the dungeons and ask Snape for  
  
a healing potion. Thanks for saving me. And thank you, Peeves." Ashley said to the poltergeist as  
  
he floated around. She even went so far as to grab him and give him a big wet kiss on the cheek.  
  
Leaving a blushing Peeves behind, Ashley headed off, pretending to be unconcerned, but deep  
  
down inside more scared then she had ever been in her life.  
  
"What do you want?" Snape grumbled, not even bothering to turn around to look as Ashley  
  
entered the empty classroom.  
  
"To avoid Madam Pomfery." Ashley replied.   
  
Now Snape turned to see her and his beetle black eyes flashed as took in her bruises, scrapes, and  
  
cuts. "And what, pray tell, happened to you?" He asked even as he retrieved a healing potion.  
  
Ashley sighed. "Another attempt on my life." Sinking onto a seat she took the potion as it was  
  
handed to her. "Thanks."  
  
"You seem awfully nonchalant for someone who's almost been killed twice." Snape sneered. Yet  
  
he began to apply some ointment to her bruises and scrapes to assist in the healing.   
  
"Professor," Ashley said with a deep sigh, "I have to. It's the only way I'll stay sane thru all this."  
  
The scar on her cheek twitched. "It's crazy. It's like I'm a - Mary Sue in some muggle fan-  
  
fiction." At Snape's confused look she said, "It's a muggle term. When someone who's just a fan,  
  
not a paid writer, writes a story with a character who's just like them and the hero of it with all  
  
the bad things happening to them it's called a Mary Sue, or a Larry Sue if the writer is male."  
  
"Muggle term." Snape snorted. "You're going to have to learn to let go of that sort of thing  
  
before long." The potions master said even as he checked to make sure she was all healed up. His  
  
fingers lingered on her scar. "This is not the muggle world and you are not a Mary Sue. You  
  
stepped in Voldermort's way. Like young Mr. Potter you will be a target for as long as  
  
Voldermort and his followers live."  
  
"Well," Ashley said as she stood, "I'm also in danger from Professor McGonagall, unless you'd  
  
be kind enough to give me a note to explain why I was late."  
  
"No," Snape intoned. "Begone."  
  
"Fine." Ashley said, "Thanks for healing me, even if you are a pompous jerk."  
  
"Twenty five points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it was again, that feeling of being watched. Harry searched around and found no one. It  
  
only happened when he wasn't in the Gryffindor dorms. Right now he was alone, having just saw  
  
Ginny off to her class. They had been talking about what Ashley told about falling down the stairs.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry whispered. There was no pain in his scar. It couldn't be Voldermort. "Why  
  
are you watching me?" The young man wondered if he was losing his mind.  
  
Nothing, no answer, just the sound of the wind passing thru the hallway.   
  
Then, "Hello Harry!" Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, better known as Nearly Headless Nick,  
  
said. "Been quite an eventful year so far, hasn't it? Ready for the big Quidditch match next  
  
week?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sir Nick, have you seen anything or anyone -  
  
weird lately?"  
  
"No more then the usual rats, Harry." Sir Nick said. "Well, good luck on the Quidditch game, you  
  
better hurry to class!" With that the ghost floated off.   
  
"Just the usual rats...." Harry whispered to himself. But were rats ever just "usual" around  
  
Hogwarts?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not ready for this." Ashley whispered nervously to Harry. Her face was pale. "I'm good at  
  
hitting but I'm not a good flyer."  
  
"You're better then you give yourself credit for." Harry whispered back. "Hooch wouldn't have  
  
let you on the team if she didn't see some talent in you."  
  
The adult fidgeted and looked at the other beater. A largish male Gryffindor 3rd year who had  
  
been training to take Fred's place. He smiled at Ashley and saluted her with his bat.  
  
"I'm going to freak, I just know it." Ashley said, chewing her bottom lip.  
  
Harry sighed. "Shut up, Ashley, and stop whining. You can fly and you know it. You probably  
  
saved Ron and my lives last year, we've been practicing all summer long. You can fly you just  
  
want some attention and pity." Bitterness filled his voice as he thought to himself, 'she's just  
  
taking care of me as a punishment.' Suddenly he was very angry at her. He wanted to strangle  
  
her.   
  
Ashley looked at him, hurt, and angry. "Fine, ignore my fears. Good luck." Though it didn't  
  
sound like she meant it.   
  
It was anger that drove them both in that game. Harry searched the sky for the snitch while  
  
Ashley hit bludgers so hard that they barely avoided flying into the stands and hurting people.  
  
Halfway thru the match they had to call a time out because Ashley hit the bludger so hard she  
  
broke her bat.  
  
"Hood!" McGonagall snapped. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, Professor," the adult sulked like a child, "I just had a huge fight with someone I love  
  
like a brother, that's all." With that Ashley took off again.  
  
And there next to Ashley's head was the snitch. It fluttered evenly with her scar. Harry looked at  
  
the snitch, then the scar, then the snitch again. Suddenly Harry felt the anger drain out of his body  
  
as he went after the snitch. Ashley rolling her broom out of the way. Even as he and the  
  
Ravenclaw seeker chased the snitch he thought about it. Ashley had dove in front of an  
  
unforgivable for him. That scar on her cheek came from her making a sacrifice not unlike what his  
  
mother did for him. Ashley loved him. Even if he was her punishment she still loved him.  
  
Without even thinking about it Harry caught the snitch and Gryffindor won. Cheering the loudest  
  
was Ashley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's no use," Hermione said to Ron as they sat in the currently empty common room. "Harry  
  
actually believes it isn't Malfoy and I'm starting to think it isn't him either. I don't think he could  
  
ever pull off that curse." The young woman sighed. "I can't see it, he's not bragging, not even  
  
making jokes about it."  
  
"Maybe he's afraid of being caught. I mean," Ron said, "Dumbledore is pretty mad. And I don't  
  
think Draco's father would be very pleased to see him expelled." Running a hand thru his red hair,  
  
Ron said, "I wish we could make another polyjuice potion but I don't want to deal with Moaning  
  
Myrtle again."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Me either. You'd think after being dead for so long she could find something  
  
to be happy about. She must know every secret to this place being a ghost and all."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, "You're bloody brilliant! The ghosts! They know everything about  
  
Hogwarts, even though they don't always realize what they see." Excited, Ron grabbed Hermione  
  
by the upper arms and gave her a big smacking kiss on the lips. Then he turned and ran for the  
  
common room door. "I have to talk to Nearly Headless Nick!"   
  
Hermione raised her fingers to her tingling lips and watched Ron go. A couple summers ago she  
  
had gotten her first kiss from Viktor Krum - and promptly broke up with him because he wanted a  
  
commitment she wasn't ready to give.  
  
Now with one impromptude and all too short kiss, she had an idea why. If only that blasted  
  
Weasley boy wasn't so dense as to not see it too! Men, they were SO frustrating!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron searched the castle from top to bottom and couldn't find Sir Nick. He did find the Fat Friar  
  
and the Grey Lady. He questioned them both but all they said was that nothing was unusual. Just  
  
the typical problems. Mainly rats. They promised to ask the others, including the infamous Bloody  
  
Baron, if they had seen anything. But Ron felt defeated.  
  
Then he got the strangest feeling he was being watched. The redhead looked around but saw no  
  
one, not even Peeves. All he saw was the tail of a rat as it vanished into a hole. Ron shrugged then  
  
suddenly ducked as one of the suits of armor came after him, the sword missing and hitting the  
  
wall instead.  
  
Ron tried all sorts of different spells, they slowed the armor down but didn't stop it. Ron tripped  
  
on a suddenly over-turned vase and his wand skittered away from him. The sword started to come  
  
down upon him.  
  
And then suddenly a French accented voice called out a spell. The suit of armor backed away and  
  
retook it's place. Fantôme helped Ron to his feet and handed him his wand. "That was a close  
  
called, Ron." The masked professor said.   
  
"Yeah, a close call." Ron said, staring into the professor's eyes. "Um, I have to go now. Thanks  
  
for saving me." With that Ron rushed off, leaving Fantôme staring after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look, all I know is every time something bad happens Fantôme is there," Ron whispered to  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ashley at dinner that night. "He was there both times someone tried  
  
to kill Ashley and now he was there when I almost got my head chopped off."  
  
"I don't think he's behind it, Ron," Ginny said. "If he was why would he have saved Ashley and  
  
you?"  
  
"I don't know," Ron admitted, poking at his food. "But if he is behind it I plan to find out. You'll  
  
help, won't you, Harry?"  
  
"Of course." Harry said, looking over to Fantôme who sat at the head table, he was wearing a  
  
mask with a small opening across the mouth so he could eat and drink. "No one messes with my  
  
friends, my family, and gets away with it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Harry snuck out under the cover of his invisibility cloak. The idea was to find  
  
Fantôme's rooms and sneak in there. Certainly he removed his mask while sleeping. But first he  
  
had to find the room and to do that he had to start in Fantôme's classroom.  
  
Only there was already someone there, professors Fantôme and Snape sat across from each other.  
  
Snape was handing the masked professor a steaming goblet. "I don't know why you came back  
  
here." The potions master said, sounding disgusted.  
  
"I had to," Fantôme said, only his French accent was suddenly gone. Now he sounded decidedly  
  
English. "Two attempts on Ashley's life, one on Ron's. I'm needed here to keep one step ahead  
  
of him." Fantôme, his back to Harry, removed his mask and gulped down the contents of the  
  
goblet. "Thank you, Severus," he said as he put his mask back on. "So - tell me, do you really see  
  
a future for yourself and Ashley?"  
  
"Miss Hood is a student, adult or not." Snape said as he ripped the goblet from Fantôme's grip.  
  
"Currently I cannot think of such things."  
  
"You can't think of such things period." Fantôme snapped back. "Remember what happened to  
  
Florence? How long, Severus, how long do you think you could control yourself in the heights of  
  
passion? How long before you hurt her too?"  
  
Snape turned his back on Fantôme. "Mind your own business, "Erik." My feelings, my ability to  
  
control myself, are none of your business."  
  
"Do you honestly think she loves you back?" Erik asked with a slight chuckle. "Think she thinks  
  
of you like the tragic hero of her favorite muggle book? Living all alone in darkness, unloved,  
  
misunderstood. Will she love you when she rips off your mask and sees the true you?"  
  
Snape whirled on Fantôme, rage coloring his face purple. "You don't know anything about her!  
  
You don't know how she feels or how she would feel if she knew...."  
  
"I know this," Fantôme said as he stood and headed for the door where Harry was spying. "I plan  
  
on asking her to marry me as soon as this is over."   
  
Harry ducked out of the way as Fantôme opened the door fully and strode out. Then carefully, he  
  
looked back at Snape who stood there, looking utterly defeated. If Harry didn't know better he'd  
  
swear those silvery trails down Snape's pale cheeks were tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's not Fantôme." Harry whispered to Ron in their room that night. "I spied on him and Snape  
  
and there's no way he's behind it."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ron asked with a yawn.  
  
Harry finished folding his cloak and putting it away. "Because I heard him tell Snape he plans to  
  
ask Ashley to marry him."  
  
"Wicked!" Ron said with a grin. "Well, it's a relief. I'm kind of tired of professors who turn out to  
  
be Death Eaters. Maybe Fantôme will stay then and keep teaching Defense Against The Dark  
  
Arts."  
  
"Maybe." Harry said, "But there's one problem - he's not French. When he was talking to Snape  
  
he had an English accent. And his voice is familiar somehow. Though it was muddled by the  
  
mask." Harry yawned. "We'll tell Hermione in the morning. But let's not tell Ashley."   
  
"Okay," Ron said, yawning and digesting the information Harry had given him. "Maybe we should  
  
write Lupin and see what he thinks."  
  
"No," Harry said, "the one I need to write is Sirus."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days after Harry's investigations and writing Sirus, he received a reply delivered by a  
  
vulture as he sat in the Great Hall with Ron and Ashley.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Just a quick note to tell you not to worry about Fantôme. He's someone you can trust. However I  
  
would remind you of the disguises and forms our enemies can take. Keep an eye on your friends.  
  
They're targets too. If they haven't succeeded yet you can be sure they'll try again.  
  
~Sirus~"  
  
As if this was the foreshadowing of a story a scream rent the air. "Hermione!" Harry said. He and  
  
his friends jumped up and ran out of the room. Out in the hall was Neville Longbottom, Susan  
  
Bones, Hermione, and - Filch. The latter was kneeling over Mrs. Norris who lay with a blade in  
  
her side.  
  
"Who did this?!" He cried out, "who did this to my Mrs. Norris?"   
  
"We - We don't know." Neville stuttered out. "The knife acted on it's own."  
  
"It was after Hermione," Susan said, "then Mrs. Norris jumped out in front of it just as it was  
  
about to strike Hermione in the heart."   
  
Ashley was kneeling by Mrs. Norris as teachers and other students began to appear. "She's still  
  
alive, Mr. Filch," the adult whispered. "If you get her up to Madam Pomfery....."  
  
Flitwick appeared and helped Flitch by stopping the bleeding with a clotting charm and helped  
  
levitate the feline hero up to the infirmary. Ron was comforting a shaking and pale Hermione. The  
  
young woman collapsed in his arms and sobbed. "I-It was s-s-so awful! It wouldn't stop ch-  
  
chasing me! And then when I thought it was going to g-get me Mrs. Norris jumped in the path...."  
  
"Shhhh - it's over now." Ron said, stroking Hermione's bushy brown hair, marveling at the  
  
texture. It was so much smoother and softer then it looked.... "Hey, it's okay. I know what we  
  
should do that might make you feel better, let's write my da at the Ministry. You, Susan, Neville,  
  
and I, we'll try and get Mrs. Norris some sort of award."   
  
Hermione nodded, knowing it would make her feel better in the long run. She liked the idea of  
  
working. It would be calming. After telling Dumbledore what had happened, all four of them went  
  
off, soon Ashley and Harry were alone in the hall.  
  
"This is spooky, Harry," Ashley said. "That's four murder attempts all before Halloween."   
  
Harry said nothing. For there was nothing he could say. If he told her what he heard Fantôme and  
  
Snape say....   
  
Later that night Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in the common room, silently contemplating  
  
their wizard computers. For homework and keeping up with Quidditch these things had proved  
  
invaluable, but for their current mission they weren't working at all. It seemed Professor Erik le  
  
Fantôme had never existed before Hogwarts. Harry wasn't surprised. However they got  
  
information on things like how the armor and dagger had been animated.   
  
Thankfully no new attempts were made and Halloween came without incident. Hagrid was off  
  
again, helping Madam Maxine with something. The students hardly ever saw him anymore. The  
  
grounds just weren't the same without him.  
  
However someone new showed up that night. A woman walked into the hall. She was tall with  
  
black hair splashed with iron grey, her waist waspish, making her hips and chest look twice as  
  
wide as they really were. Her orange robes, decorated with magically fluttering cloth bats and  
  
glowing pumpkins, swished around her. "Headmaster, Professors, students," she said, greeting  
  
everyone. "I am Anastasia Basic. I'm here on behalf of the Ministry Of Magic. Where is Argus  
  
Filch?"   
  
Filch appeared, looking slyly at the woman. With Mrs. Norris still in the infirmary recovering he  
  
looked pale, drawn, and much older then he really was. "I'm Argus Filch." He said, his voice  
  
sounding weak.  
  
"Well, Mr. Filch." She said, taking out of her robes a plaque. "This is very unusual but on behalf  
  
of the Ministry I hereby present you, to one Mrs. Norris, cat, The Order Of Merlin, 8th class, for  
  
saving a student's life at risk to her own." She handed the trophy over to the suddenly weeping  
  
Filch then turned to Dumbledore. "Also on behalf of the Ministry I will be staying here to  
  
investigate the murder attempts on Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ashley Katrina  
  
Hood. I will start now by interviewing them and their friend, Harry Potter."  
  
Dumbledore looked unhappy but called a House Elf to get rooms prepared. All four friends left  
  
with the woman and had to stand outside a classroom as she called each of them in one at a time.  
  
Hermione came out crying and Ron embraced her tightly. Harry thought this a little strange but  
  
just shrugged. After Ashley his turn finally came.  
  
"So, Mr. Potter," Ms Basic said, "you seem to attract trouble."  
  
"Not intentionally," Harry answered. "I don't want Voldermort chasing me all over. He's the one  
  
who does it."  
  
Basic raised her eyebrow. "You use his actual name, like Lady Hood." Pursing her lips, the  
  
woman began to stride around the room. "Tell me, Harry, do you ever feel angry? Ever have -  
  
blackouts?"  
  
"No."   
  
"No?"  
  
"No." Harry said, unsure what this woman was getting at.  
  
"I remember some newspaper articles saying how you're unstable...." Her eyes flickered to his  
  
scar. "You've been under so much stress of late. Too much for a young boy."  
  
"You think I'm behind it!" Harry grasped the idea now, shocked. "I would never, ever hurt my  
  
friends! Ron and Hermione are my best friends and Ashley's family to me. I wouldn't hurt them!"  
  
The woman smiled kindly. "I believe you, Harry." She said. "In fact, I don't think any student is  
  
behind it. Now that masked teacher....."  
  
"Professor Fantôme wouldn't do it either." Harry intoned.   
  
"Oh, and what makes you say that?"  
  
"Because I over-heard him saying he plans on asking Ashley to marry him." He watched the  
  
woman frown, looking frustrated.  
  
"You may go, Harry." She said, waving her hand. "Please send Susan Bones and Neville  
  
Longbottom. After that I want the rest of the Gryffindors and Draco Malfoy."  
  
Nodding, Harry left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next month passed without incident, except for that creepy feeling of being watched.  
  
Especially when Harry was stealing kisses from Ginny. Even though Ashley was legally a British  
  
citizen, Dumbledore had turkey and pumpkin pie served on the American Thanksgiving. Ashley  
  
had only been saying a few days before how that was about the only thing about America she truly  
  
missed. Then it was Christmas. Hermione went home and so did Ron and Ginny this year, leaving  
  
just Ashley and Harry, plus a handful of others.   
  
This Christmas was unusual. Normally Harry got some pitiful excuse for a gift from the Dursleys.  
  
This year he didn't. Harry frowned. The day after he was called to Dumbledore's office. Ashley  
  
was there too. So was McGonagall and Basic. The four adults looked at each other then Ashley  
  
cleared her throat.  
  
"Harry," she said, her voice catching a bit. "Harry, honey...." She took a deep breath and looked  
  
at Dumbledore.  
  
"Please, sit down Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, his voice very serious. "Please continue, Miss  
  
Hood."  
  
"Harry, have you ever wondered why it is you never got harmed while you were at the  
  
Dursley's?" Ashley asked, softly.  
  
"I - I already know." Harry said. "I over-heard you and Mrs. Weasley talking about it. That's why  
  
I got so mad at you at our first Quidditch game."   
  
"Oh." Ashley said, looking embarrassed. "Well, you know Mrs. Figg? Her real name is Arabella  
  
Figg.... she was your secret keeper. After Voldermort escaped us last year she was kidnaped...."  
  
The adult swallowed. "They just found her body, she's been murdered."   
  
Harry felt his face grow pale and a sick feeling in his stomach. Another person dead because of  
  
him. He remembered Mrs. Figg and her stinky house and her cat pictures. It was hard to imagine  
  
her a witch but all the same....  
  
"Harry," Ashley said, taking his hands and looking deep into his eyes, "Harry, she's not the only  
  
one who's been killed.... Harry, your aunt and uncle, your cousin - they.... Harry, they're dead.  
  
Voldermort or one of his followers killed them." Mold green eyes swam with tears. "I'm sorry,  
  
Harry, but all evidence suggests someone performed Avada Kedavra on them."   
  
The world swirled around Harry. The Dursleys were dead. They had never been loving, caring  
  
people, but even they didn't deserve that. Tears began to fall from his eyes and suddenly, feeling  
  
like a tiny child, he flung himself into Ashley's arms and started to sob. Blaming himself. Ashley  
  
stroked his hair and kept telling him it wasn't his fault. He spent a long time crying in  
  
Dumbledore's office and even later that night he cried himself to sleep. For the first time in his  
  
short life feeling sorry for the Dursleys....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spring finally came to Hogwarts. And with it the Quidditch match against Slytherin.  
  
Here Harry could forget his grief. Leave behind the fact people were dead because of him. Here  
  
he stared at Malfoy, the worse Seeker in history, who could only get on the team by buying his  
  
place on it. They made eye-contact across the pitch. Malfoy hadn't been as annoying in potions  
  
lately. Probably because of Snape helping defeat O'Connell last year. Malfoy wasn't as confident  
  
that Snape was on the side of evil. Couldn't be sure that Snape was nice to him because he was  
  
superior or because Snape wanted something....  
  
The game started and Harry flew above the action, looking for the Snitch. He took deep, calming  
  
breaths as he saw a bludger nearly hit another player only to be hit away by the new male beater.  
  
Then suddenly there was a bat in his face, swinging away from it, making contact with a bludger.  
  
Ashley's pale face was there, her scar standing out starkly. Harry knew she was pale from the fear  
  
of being up so high.  
  
"Watch yourself, Harry, that one nearly got you." Ashley said before charging off.  
  
Malfoy buzzed Harry. Sneering. "Going to play, Potter, or stare after your fat old girlfriend?"  
  
Harry snarled. "At least I can get a girlfriend, Malfoy, unlike you who can only get goons like  
  
Crabbe and Goyle."   
  
There it was - the snitch, right behind a Slytherin chaser. Harry dived and so did Malfoy. Their  
  
brooms racing each other. The wind ripped thru their hair, but Harry had the advantage of having  
  
glasses on, so it didn't sting his eyes the way it did Malfoy's.   
  
Up and down and around. The snitch moved at dizzying speeds. Still, Harry went after it, Malfoy  
  
always just behind him. And then - there it was, in Harry's hand. The snitch.  
  
It burned. It burned like acid. Harry screamed and tried to leg go but he couldn't. It was glued to  
  
his hand. He didn't remember fainting or ending up in the infirmary, but he woke up there, Ginny  
  
the first person he saw, but she wasn't alone. Ashley was there too, asleep in a chair next to his  
  
bed. Hermione was tucking a blanket around her and Ron was getting her a pillow.  
  
"She stayed here all night long." Ginny whispered. "Wouldn't even sleep. Madam Pomfery finally  
  
had to sneak her a sleeping draught."  
  
Harry weakly smiled and then turned serious. "What happened?"  
  
"Someone painted the snitch with some sort of potion that causes flesh to burn." Hermione said.  
  
"Snape won't say more then that, it's a dark art potion though."  
  
"Alright," Madam Pomfery said, "you all need to go and let him rest. Get now, scoot."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No matter where Harry went with his invisibility cloak or how Hermione studied still no clues  
  
turned up. Professor Fantôme stayed as mysterious as ever. Even when Hermione borrowed  
  
Ashley's copy of the muggle book The Phantom Of The Opera. Ashley was kept after potions one  
  
day and came out with a strange look on her face. But she wouldn't say what happened. Professor  
  
Fantôme was always seen talking to her at some point though. The only breaks they got were  
  
trips to Hogsmeade - which Ashley couldn't go to, adult or not she was still only a second year.  
  
So it never surprised Harry when he saw her strolling around the lake with Professor Fantôme.   
  
However it did surprise him the weekend before Valentines' when he saw her strolling along it  
  
with Professor Snape. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. Harry watched from afar as  
  
Snape took her hand and she pulled away, shaking her head. The professor looked mad and  
  
stalked away. Ashley hung her head.   
  
Harry didn't approach her about what happened. Ashley would tell him when the time was right.   
  
Then Valentines' Day came. Harry had gotten everyone something small but he had bought the  
  
best thing for Ginny. A beautiful silver necklace he had seen her admiring in Hogsmeade. He was  
  
going to slip it to her before the day was over.  
  
Except later that afternoon between classes Professor Fantôme found Ginny nearly strangled to  
  
death by an animated rope.   
  
This time it was Harry and Ron who had to be slipped sleeping potions. But not before they had a  
  
long talk. Ron finally conceding that if Harry made Ginny truly happy he had nothing against them  
  
being together. Then Ron had a shocker.  
  
"I'm dating Hermione."  
  
"When were you going to tell me?" Harry asked with a shocked yawn.   
  
The redhead shrugged. "What with the murder attempts and everything we haven't had time to  
  
really work on the relationship...." Ron's head dipped and in seconds he was snoring. Harry soon  
  
followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley was walking down the hallway to the infirmary when it happened. A rat scurried over to  
  
her and ran up her robes, biting her hard on the exposed flesh just above her socks. It ran away as  
  
soon as it did that. Now it was more then just visiting Ginny that brought her there.  
  
Ron and Harry were just waking up as they heard Ashley describe the rat for Madam Pomfery.  
  
Then they exchanged looks. There was only one rat they knew that matched that description.  
  
"Scabbers." Said Ron.  
  
"Pettigrew." Said Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
They had enlisted the help of all the ghosts except the Bloody Baron. He wouldn't "lower himself  
  
to talk to Gryffindors." Even Peeves agreed to help. Hedwig, Erik, and Pigwidgeon were all  
  
explained the situation. Pig fluttered around and seemed to strut himself about as he was told the  
  
importance of this, much to Ron's dismay. Crookshanks was also brought into the circle.   
  
"What are you four up to?" Basic suddenly appeared on the scene.  
  
"Oh just playing a game." Ashley said. "A scavenger hunt. First one to come back with a certain  
  
color rat wins."  
  
"Well, have fun." Basic said, striding off.   
  
"Useless woman," Ashley said, "she hasn't found anything since she's been here."  
  
"We don't need her," Harry said. "Now let's spread out. Keep your eyes peeled. Ashley, you take  
  
the dungeons. Ron you take the towers. Hermione just below the towers. I'll start with the  
  
ground floor. We'll meet in the middle."  
  
All four nodded and accompanied by their animals, they began their search. Peeking into every  
  
corner. Taping the walls. Harry had tried the Marauder's map but apparently it didn't show rats or  
  
somehow Pettigrew found a way to keep himself off of it. After all, he had been part of the  
  
making of it.   
  
Ashley was just peeking into a corner of the dungeon when Professor Snape caught her. "What  
  
are you doing?" He asked.   
  
"Looking for something." Ashley replied and refused to enlighten him on what. Snape,  
  
surprisingly, didn't pressure her.  
  
"Did you think about what we talked about?" He asked her softly as Ashley examined the floor.   
  
Ashley closed her mold green eyes and sighed. Erik stirring on her shoulder. "Professor - I'm not  
  
even out of school yet. It's wrong at this point in time. Can't you wait?"  
  
"Yes," Snape said, "I can wait. Longer then you can imagine." As he walked past her his cloak  
  
brushed against her, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were both having no luck. Harry wasn't either.  
  
Until Nearly Headless Nick popped up. "Harry! I saw him. He's in the wall over here." The ghost  
  
whispered, pointing to a wall before him. "Peeves is chasing him out right now."  
  
"Tell the others," Harry said, "Go Hedwig, you can move faster." The owl took off. Harry  
  
running behind her.  
  
Scabbers suddenly burst from the wall and ran as the large snowy owl tried to catch him.  
  
However Pettigrew had the advantage of being indoors. Allowing him to dive under tables and go  
  
into walls even though Peeves soon chased him out again. Before long Ron and Hermione joined  
  
in. Pig and Crookshanks joining in the chase.   
  
Ashley came up from the dungeons. Being overweight she couldn't run as fast as the kids but  
  
because she sang her lung power was greater and she didn't pant like the kids did. Erik joined in  
  
the chase too, of course.  
  
Over the entire school they ran after the rat. Startling students and teachers. People began to  
  
follow, wondering what was up. Ron tripped and ripped his robes but was up again soon. They  
  
tried spells but they kept missing. Teachers grabbed for them but missed as well.  
  
And then, just before Scabbers could reach the door - Pig caught him. The little owl fluttering  
  
wildly about with the rat in it's claws. Everyone stopped. Watching the rat struggle to get free.  
  
Hedwig and Erik circled the two, Crookshanks took up a position under Pig. The poor cat had to  
  
keep moving about.   
  
"Looks like you got your rat." Basic said as she appeared on the scene. "Who won?"  
  
Before anyone could answer Pig suddenly dropped the rat as it started to transform. Turning into  
  
a man that Harry had scene twice before....  
  
"Peter Pettigrew!" Basic exclaimed. "But I thought Sirus Black killed you...."  
  
Pettigrew laughed, an insane light in his eyes. "Black," he spat, "always getting credit for my  
  
crime. Idiots, all of you Ministry officials. Especially Crouch!" He laughed again, looking at Harry  
  
and his friends. "You, you ruined everything! I begged Lord Voldermort not to go with  
  
O'Connell. I pleaded. But he didn't listen because I let you escape! Then I heard how you  
  
defeated him yet again. And it came to me, came to me how I could win my Lord's favor back.  
  
What does Harry Potter have that allows him to win? Friends, true, loving friends." Scrambling to  
  
his feet, Pettigrew lunged and grabbed a young first year Hufflepuff, placing a wand against her  
  
head. "Move and I'll kill her, I swear. Just like you were suppose to die, you fat cow." He said to  
  
Ashley, "And the brainiac and the redheaded freaks. But someone always had to interfere. I  
  
couldn't even get the snitch to burn you properly. No, someone had to rip the snitch from your  
  
hand. Didn't you, Severus? Where's your loyalty to Voldermort, Severus?" He said, challenging  
  
the potion's master. "Threw it all out of the window for a woman. A woman you can't even have.  
  
Or will you do to her what you did to Florence?"  
  
"Let the girl go, Peter." Dumbledore said calmly, softly. "Let her go and we'll talk about this. Just  
  
like the old days."  
  
Pettigrew laughed a bitter laugh. "The old days. The old days are gone you stupid old man. James  
  
and Lilly are dead. Sirus is on the run because the idiot Ministry thinks he's to blame. Here's a  
  
news flash - I was the Potter's secret keeper, I betrayed them, I killed all those muggles. And  
  
Lupin - Lupin the werewolf, where is he?"   
  
Harry took the moment of distraction to dive in and pull Peter's hand away, the wand shooting off  
  
a random spell that hit the ceiling. Hermione grabbed the girl and ripped her away from Pettigrew.  
  
The owls began to attack his face, Crookshanks and the recovered Mrs. Norris his legs. Harry let  
  
him go as Peter waved about wildly.   
  
Peeves tripped him, laughing like a maniac. The adults were on Pettigrew in a heartbeat. Taking  
  
his wand away, McGonagall casting a spell so he couldn't transform. But as Professor Fantôme  
  
went to bind him Pettigrew reached up and ripped his mask off.  
  
Everyone gasped in shock except Harry. He had figured it out long ago.   
  
When the mask ripped away the face behind it was none other then Remus Lupin.  
  
"Remus." Pettigrew said, shocked.   
  
"I'm sorry, Peter." Lupin said before giving Pettigrew an upper cut to the chin that knocked the  
  
villain out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Basic left with Pettigrew in tow, vowing to clear Sirus Black's name. She made sure to tell all the  
  
witch papers and even sent them pictures. Just incase Crouch tried to give her a hard time. Lupin  
  
began teaching his classes without the mask. Students really took to him but since he had come to  
  
secretly protect everyone.   
  
"The way I ended up in the river," he told the kids and Ashley one day, "was a fight. I was  
  
battling with Lucious Malfoy who was looking for you, Ashley. He's still mad about you sending  
  
him thru that window. He knocked me into the river but not before I put a memory charm on him  
  
to make him forget he got close to your home."  
  
Of course Gryffindor won the House Cup again and the Quidditch cup. But that wasn't the only  
  
surprise that night.   
  
Lupin came to the Gryffindor table, smiling. Slowly he got down on one knee in front of Ashley.  
  
Slowly he withdrew a small black box.  
  
"Ashley," he said with a smile, "I never thought I'd ever do this - all things considering. But  
  
there's something special about you." He slowly opened the box. "I can't imagine life without  
  
you. Will you marry me?"  
  
All the girls gasped. Harry looked up at Snape who was glowering. Then he looked at Ashley,  
  
who was - crying....  
  
"I - I can't." She said, much to everyone's shock. Pushing the box away. "Don't look at me like  
  
that. It's not because of who you are. I've still got five years to go.... and - someone else already  
  
asked me."  
  
Lupin looked shocked and upset. "Did you - did you say yes?" He waited as Ashley said nothing.  
  
"Ashley, did you tell him yes?"  
  
"No." Ashley whispered, though the hall was so deadly silent everyone heard it. "I told him I  
  
needed to finish school first."  
  
Lupin smiled, pocketing the box as he stood. "Then there's hope. I'll win your heart yet, Lady  
  
Ashley Katrina Hood. Take my word for it."  
  
Ashley wouldn't even look at Lupin as he walked away. However she did turn and look at Snape,  
  
who was staring at her. Nervously, she rubbed the scar on her cheek. She ate nothing else the rest  
  
of the night.   
  
Harry watched her closely. But then shrugged it off. By the time it would matter he'd have a  
  
home of his own. Though he would've loved to have Ashley marry Lupin what he wanted most of  
  
all was for her to be happy. And if someone he hated made her happy in the end then that made  
  
Harry happy.  
  
With this thought in mind he slipped his hand into Ginny Weasley's and smiled to her. Visions of a  
  
Voldermort-free future in his eyes.   
  
~The End~ 


End file.
